sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
David Vincent (actor)
David Vincent (born August 29, 1972) is an American voice actor and producer who provides voices for many popular animation and video game titles. Some well known roles include Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in Bleach, Senketsu in Kill la Kill, and Gilgamesh in Fate/zero. In video games, he can be heard as Robin in Fire Emblem Awakening and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, and Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., Marshall Law in the Tekken series, T. Hawk in Super Street Fighter IV, and Jin Kisaragi and Hakumen in the popular Arc System Works fighting game series BlazBlue. He got into voice acting for anime when auditioning for a radio commercial and his friend Steve Blum suggested he go into anime. One of his first voice roles was a guest character in a Ghost in the Shell episode. Filmography 'Anime' *Aldnoah.Zero - News Reporter (ep1), Platoon Leader, Ship Officer, Zebrin *Blade of the Immortal - Giichi *BlazBlue: Alter Memory - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *Bleach - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kōga Kuchiki *Blue Dragon - General Logi, Odin *Blue Exorcist - Arthur Auguste Angel *Boys Be... - Daisuke Nitta (ep5) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Nagata, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Li Xingke, Airport Official (ep14), Additional Voices *D-Frag! - Boruta Torada (ep12) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Katsuya Mori *Durarara!! - Seiji Yagiri *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Male Student (ep6), Seiji Yagiri (ep4), Store Manager (ep8), Toramaru Gang Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Seiji Yagiri *Fate/stay night - Assassin *Fate/Zero - Archer *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet - Brother of Pinion (ep9) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Corporal Freisz (ep14), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Masurao *Gun X Sword - Van *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Anonydeath *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Narrator *Kekkaishi - Hakudo (ep4), Sakon *Kill la Kill - Senketsu *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Naze Turbine *Monster - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep14), Inspector#1 (ep18), Neo-Nazi Arsonist (ep17), Police Officer (ep1), Reporter (ep7) *No-Rin - Additional Voices *One Piece - Duval *Otogi Zoshi - Pirate (ep6) *Persona 4: The Animation - Daisuke Nagase *Psycho-Pass 2 - Akira Yamatoya (ep1) *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Demon (ep13), Innkeeper *Tokkō - Counselor (ep9), Itto Araragi *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! - Seiichi Inoba 'Movies' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Arthur Auguste Angel *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - Assassin *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Damnation - Secretary *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Shin Kamiya 'OVA' *Aika R-16: Virgin Mission - Captain *KITE Liberator - Real Estate Agent *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin I: Blue Eyed Casval - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin II: Artesia's Sorrow - Gaia (ep2) *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Chester Barklight *Yukikaze - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Kiraha, Steeps *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *BlazBlue Portable - Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi *Bleach: Shattered Blade - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Bleach: Soul Resurrección - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair - Richter Belmont *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles - Richter Belmont *Code Name S.T.E.A.M. - Robin *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars - Alec *Dead or Alive 5 - Eliot *Earth Defense Force 2025 - Ranger 8 *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision - Disgruntled Soldier A, Tolman the Reaper *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers - Keiss *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Avatar *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time - Vallery, Vester *Halo 4 - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 - CFW Brave *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION - CFW Brave *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION - Anonydeath *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Anonydeath *Infinite Undiscovery - Edward *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Camo *MagnaCarta 2 - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor (2010) - CSM. Morgan, Clash 01, Noble 35 *Quake 4 - Rhodes *Resident Evil: Revelations - Raymond Vester *Resistance: Burning Skies - Army Soldiers, Civilians, Pilots *Section 8 - Corde *Section 8: Prejudice - Corde *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen - Ichijo Oxcart, Kihan Samurai General, Yojimbo *Soulcalibur V - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor - Additional Voices *Street Fighter X Tekken - Marshall Law *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Robin (Male) *Super Street Fighter IV - Thunder Hawk *Tales of Graces f - Richard *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Chester Barklight *Tekken 6 - Marshall Law *The Last Remnant - Blocter *Time Crisis 4 - Giorgio Bruno *Ultra Street Fighter IV - Thunder Hawk Live action References * "Kana's Korner" Interview With David Vincent on 91.8 The Fan External links *David Vincent on Twitter *David Vincent convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *David Vincent at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *David Vincent and David Earnest at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database *David Vincent at the Internet Movie Database Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles, California Category:University of Colorado Boulder alumni